New Mini Cooper
The Mini Hatch '''(stylized as '''MINI Hatch, or MINI Hardtop in the US), also known as''' Mini'' Cooper', Mini One, or simply the Mini, is a three-door hatchback first introduced in late 2000, being the first model launched under the Mini marque after the original Mini was discontinued in the same year. In some European markets, the Mini One was powered by a 1.4-litre (85 cu in) inline-four version of the Tritec engine, but all other gas/petrol powered Minis used the 1.6-litre (98 cu in) version. From 2004 through 2008, the soft-top convertible R52 was made. Midtown Madness 2 "Like its predecessor, the New Mini Cooper is great for weaving in and out of traffic, around pedestrians, and down sidewalks!" ''- In-Game Description' The 'New Mini Cooper '(stylized as '''NEW MINI COOPER in the game's vehicle selection screen) is a standard car, unlocked by completing five London Blitz events. In Midtown Madness 2, it is significantly smaller than its real-life counterpart, and uses a particularly poor model. Also, it is actually slightly smaller than its predecessor, the Mini Cooper Classic. This car also makes an appearance in Midtown Madness 3 as the Cooper S model. In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced with the French Citroën 2CV. Performance The New Mini Cooper performs identically to the Mini Cooper Classic, only with quicker acceleration and a higher top speed. It is even faster and lighter than the VW New Beetle. However the New Mini Cooper will struggle in later races, particularly when up against any of the muscle cars or sports cars. However it can hold its own on tight, technical circuits. Stats *Top Speed: 131 mph *Horsepower: 115 bhp *Mass: 2,304 lbs *Durability: Low Trivia * This is one of the two LHD cars to be unlocked in London, alongside the Panoz GTR-1, despite the fact that this car has British-styled license plates. However, a mod for an RHD dashboard view for this car has been made by Sajmon14 and uploaded to MM2X and mm2m.tnb.pl. * On the vehicle selection screen, all the letters in the name of this car are capitalized, unlike other default vehicles. * In the early beta versions of MM2, this car had two fog lights on its grill, but for unknown reasons, they were later removed from it, thus they were cut from the final version of the game. Available Colours *British Racing Green *Sienna Gold *Laser Blue *Tech Silver *Gumdrop (unlocked through completion of all London Blitz events) *Eden Green (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Fire Red (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Dolo Blue (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Black (originally cut from the game, but made available through use of MM2 Revisited) *Creme *Yellow *White *Orange *Purple *Turquoise *Gray Gallery NewMiniCooperWithFogLightsMM2Beta1.png|The fog lights on the New Mini Cooper Category:Cars Category:Content Category:Mini Category:Standard Category:Vehicles With Cut Content Category:LHD Vehicles